musicfandomcom-20200222-history
79Cortinaz
__NOEDITSECTION__ Founded: 2004 Headquarters: Carlow, Ireland / Laois, Ireland Website Link(s): *Official Website *Official Web-Store *Radio Crackle (Hosted by Cormac Strain) Label(s) Ambient Live Genre(s) *Alternative *Rock *Ballads *Up-Tempo *Hybrid RIYL *Flogging Molly *Dropkick Murphys Band Members *Cormac Strain - Bass, Backing Vocals *Gala Hutton - Guitar, Vocals *Mike Hayden - Drums, Backing Vocals :Ex-Member(s): *The Count - Drums Includes Members of *Mike Got Spiked *The Trains *DJ Zap (Associated) Band Biography *'(Written by 79Cortinaz, Formatted by Jay Sinkie)' Hailing from opposite ends of Ireland and based in Carlow/Laois, 79Cortinaz is collaboration between singer/guitarist Gala Hutton, bassist Cormac Strain and drummer Mike Hayden. With their shattering guitar noise distilled with haunting vocal melodies, it took the band just under a year to independently release their debut single Deirdre's Song in late August 2004. The single spent a month in the Irish charts peaking at number 18. 2fm's Cormac Battle declared the band the best thing to come out of Ireland in years. They were Tom Dunne's (Today FM) Petsounds Artist of the Week in September 2004 - October saw 2fm inviting 79Cortinaz into their studios for a 'Session', which was aired in November and repeated again in January 2005. In February 2005, the RTE Guide hailed the quartet as one of the "hot properties of 2005". May 2005 saw 79Cortinaz take part in the prestigious IMRO Showcase in Crawdaddy, Dublin. 2fm repeated the Session once again in August 2005. In September 2005 the band took part in Music Ireland Live in the RDS where they released the Radio version of Electric Hym plus supported The Revs in Portlaoise on 23rd September as part of their Hotpress Tour. December 2005 was the month the band released Nowhere To Go as a Simon Community fundraiser. The single sold out within a month and made the official 2fm Playlist under Current and Future Hits. More profile support slots followed throughout 2006 including gigs with The Walls, Aslan and Bez (Ex Black Grape, Happy Mondays) 79Cortinaz are currently finishing their debut album which was recorded in June 2006 and produced by punk pioneer and founding member/ex drummer of The Damned, Rat Scabies. The band have been compared to a mixture of The Pixies and The Thrills, enjoy night-time airplay on Irish radio and their stellar live performances have proved true the recent media buzz about the band. Quotes: "On the strength of their debut single alone, 79Cortinaz went top 20 in Ireland, landed TV spots, interviews, live sessions and caused an altogether huge furore not seen over a new Irish act in ages ..." - HitSheet Magazine "There is a buzz around 79Cortinaz ..... Gala Hutton has an incredible vocal range and there is a haunting, ethereal quality to his voice. He and the rest of the band looked impressively in-control and at home on stage. Their songs are well crafted and radio friendly ..." - Hotpress Magazine "79Cortinaz blew me away the first time I heard them. The Session that the guys recorded for the show is still one of my favourites, and we've repeated numerous times since. ''Nowhere To Go was part of that Session, and I think it makes a great single for a really important cause.... "'' Quote from Dan Hegarty, 2fm =Discography= Albums * Album EPs * EP Singles *Deirdre's Song *Electric Hym *The Amazing Sound Of 79Cortinaz *Nowhere To Go Appears On Compilations * Compilation Title Soundtracks * Soundtrack TItle Mix CDs * Mix CD Title Radio Shows *Radio Crackle Further Reading (links to websites, label biographies, fansites, books, periodicals or any additional information on the artist) Category: Artist